girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM19
"Take it back! The Secret Key!" (ちょーだい！ヒミツのアケチャウキー！; Chodai! Himitsu no Akechau Ki!) is the 19th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 121st episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis One day during the summer vacation, the four members of Phantomirage are told by Mr. Phandy that the Secretly Secret Key is hidden in Seira's Phantomi Dial. It was said that it was necessary to know what was important to Fantomi in order to get the secret key, but these were the people who were looking for it, but suddenly Mega Ikenaier appeared in front of four people! Story Kokomi and Saki want to swim but Yotsuba reveals their blank homework. Seira tells them they need to go to school for their supplementary classes because it's important for thieves to have knowledge. Yotsuba accompanies them while Seira asks Phandy for advice on defeating the Reverse Police summer campaign. He and Kumachi reveal that the Phantomi Dial has a "secret" secret key called akechau key that can open any door, but can only be used by a true thief of justice. Chief Summer also wants to swim, but needs to learn first. Seira arrives at school because Kokomi forgot her supplies, and even Kumachi! Detective Abekobe turns a teacher into an ikenaier. He becomes a Mega Ikenaeir and turns the students into Petit Ikenaiers. The girls transform but he leaves and locks them in the classroom with the petits. Phantomi Diamond tries to use the akechau key but it needs a password related to PhantoMirage. The password is four Japanese characters so Phantomi Spade suggests cute/kawaii "ka wa i i" but it's wrong. The teacher announces on the pa that it's lunchtime but when Phantomi Heart complains it's too tiny, he creates a huge serving and says they can't leave unless they finish. She uses the size key to decrease the amount, saying she's a food expert.They eat with good manners, but the teacher still won't let them out. He gives everyone a written test, and if the petits pass, they become real ikenaiers. Phantomi Heart suggests a new password, phantom thief/kaitou "ka i to u" but it's wrong. She won't give up because she wants to protect everyone's smiles. Phantomi Diamond realizes that egao/smile is the password. "E ga o" is only three characters, but in English it is "su ma i ru" (written in hiragana, the Japanese alphabet for foreign words). They escape the classroom and save the teacher's uncool heart. Phandy was watching and he expected that they were worthy of the akechau key. He thinks that the four of them could even overcome a greater challenge. Major Events * The Phantomi Dial has an akechau key that can open any door, but it needs a password related to Phantomirage. * The password is smile. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Chief Summer Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub